Alejando al novio de mi hijo
by Lexie-chan94
Summary: Cuando eres el jefe de la CEDEF enfrentas a muchos enemigos para proteger a la familia pero Sawada Iemitsu jamás tuvo un enemigo tan poderoso como lo es el actual novio de su hijo, ¿Que va a hacer a Iemitsu para separar a esos dos? R27.
1. Prologo

**Titulo:** Alejando al novio de mi hijo

**Resumen:** Cuando eres el jefe de la CEDEF enfrentas a muchos enemigos para proteger a la familia pero Sawada Iemitsu jamás tuvo un enemigo tan poderoso como lo es el actual novio de su hijo, ¿Que va a hacer a Iemitsu para separar a esos dos? R27.

**Rating: **T

**Pareja: **R27

**N/A: **Escribe este fic por una idea que me vino a la mente y solo lo plasme, los capítulos serán cortos y aun no estoy segura de cuantos escribiré, es por eso que acepto sugerencias y así escribir mas capítulos, en cuanto a que días actualizare, los mas probables son los lunes, miércoles o fines de semana.

* * *

******Prologo**  


**CEDEF HQ**

El ruido de las personas trabajando y discutiendo era ya una rutina para las personas de estas instalaciones, el constante ajetreo y discusiones que envolvían a los oficinistas que intentaban realizar un buen trabajo, sin embargo, en una oficina en particular separada de todos y de quien regia estas instalaciones se encontraba un hombre rubio en sus cuarenta con ojos castaños, este era Sawada Iemitsu, Jefe de la CEDEF y Padre del próximo Jefe Vongola sepultado entre una gran montaña de papeles que contenían las diversas tareas no solo de la familia Vongola sino también de todas personas empresas que servían de fachada para Vongola, era un gran tarea porque se encargaba de los tratados de alianza, asignación de misiones, informes de espías hacia familias enemigas y entre otras cosas, todo esto y mucho más era parte de la vida de este hombre aunque sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar, en una pequeña casa en Namimori donde vivía su familia, solo podía pensar en su amada, linda y bella esposa Nana quien probablemente lo estaría esperando con un banquete digno de dioses y con su licor favorito, ella siempre lo atendía como un rey no importa cuanto tardara en llegar a casa, ella era la mujer de sus sueños y también se encontraba su pequeño, lindo, dulce, adorable e inocente hijo, solo con pensar en el saltaba de emoción porque lo que mas quería era darle un abrazo de oso y decirle lo lindo que era, Tsuna siempre fue un niño adorable y aun con todos los años que habían pasado lo seguía siendo.

Sus lloriqueos eran ya algo común en la oficina y algo con lo que tenía que lidiar de forma diaria Oregano quien trabajaba con Iemitsu, aun no entendía como después de tantos años no se le había pasado la estupidez de su jefe y aun no entendía como rayos lo soportaba su propio hijo y su esposa **_"Jefe deje de llorar y termine su trabajo"_**

"_**P-Pero extraño mucho a mi pequeño atún y también a mi Nana… quiero a mi Nanaaaaa"**_Oregano solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, no importa cuantos años pasaran su jefe nunca cambiaba ni dejaba de ser tan infantil.

"_**Iemitsu deja de actuar como un idiota"**_Lal había visto toda la escena que su jefe había hecho y procedió a darle una lección para que actuara como un hombre, Iemitsu gimió al recibir las cachetadas que le propinaba la mujer.

"_**Déjalo Lal, comprendo el dolor de estar separado de la mujer que amas por tanto tiempo después de todo no puedo vivir un día sin ti, kora"**_Colonello había aparecido detrás de Lal y había coqueteada con ella como siempre lo hacía, Lal se sonrojó intensamente y procedió a aplicar el mismo castigo que había usado con Iemitsu _**"Idiota no digas ese tipo de cosas".**_

Iemitsu observó como la pareja ahora adultos discutían como siempre lo hacía pero a pesar de eso podía notarse que ambos se amaban. Habían pasado dos años desde que la batalla de los representantes había culminado con la victoria de su hijo y luego que se había expuesto la verdad de los Arcobalenos y Checker Face, cuando se había roto la maldición todos a excepción de Lal habían conservado su aspecto de bebé pero luego dos meses más tarde todos habían recuperado su aspecto adulto de la noche a la mañana, nadie podía creerlo, ese día toda Vongola festejo por los ex-bebés ahora adultos. No tardo mucho tiempo para que Colonello y Lal se casaran aunque claro habían aplazado la boda muchas veces por las constantes peleas de esos dos aunque era Lal la única que discutía, casarse era algo sumamente hermoso y único y no podía dejar de pensar en el día en que su único y amado hijo también se casara, él ya tenía 16 años y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se casara con la chica de sus sueños, probablemente él y Kyoko estarían saliendo en citas ahora, en poco tiempo ellos se casarían y cuando se diera cuenta su hijito lindo se habría ido lejos de él y eso era lo que menos quería, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido y pasar tiempo de calidad con él. Harían de todo tipo de cosas, jugar al futbol como muchos padres, hablarían de cosas de hombres, le daría consejos cada vez que tenga una cita con su novia, la ayudaría en sus estudios y entrenamientos y lo avergonzaría cada vez que pudiera adelante de sus amigos y novia contando los momentos más vergonzosos de cuando era un niño.

Desde que Reborn había llegado a la vida de su hijo había empezado a odiarlo, no por entrenarlo hasta casi matarlo sino porque muchas veces había tenido el descaro de decir que sabía más de mi hijo que yo, su propio padre, desde un inicio Reborn no tenía ningún derecho de afirmar eso, él conocía muy bien a su hijito lindo y Reborn solo tenía un par de años de estar con él, le faltaba mucho para poder decir que conocía a su hijo. Estaba decidido, no permitiría que Reborn le quite a su pequeño hijo, era tiempo de intervenir, haría que su hijo lo llamara 'Papá' que dijera cuanto lo quería y que lo buscara cada vez que necesitaba algo, era tiempo de reclamar a su hijo y alejarlo del asesino a sueldo, esa era su determinación _**"Oregano prepara el Jet hacia Japón".**_

Mientras Iemitsu tenía el aura que usaba cada vez que hacía una rabieta porque quería algo los otros ocupantes de la habitación solo podían facepalm por la estupidez de su jefe, mientras Oregano intentaba calmarlo y Basil lo alentaba, en una esquina de la habitación Lal y Colonello conversaban de forma silenciosa.

"_**¿Qué crees que diga cuando se entere, kora?**_

"_**Con el idiota de Iemitsu es fácil saber porque siempre presume de su 'lindo e inocente' hijo, es una lastima que no estaré ahí para poder ver su expresión"**_

"_**Es cierto, es imposible que Tsuna siga siendo inocente con Reborn a su lado, kora"**_

"_**¿Crees que deberíamos de advertirle a Reborn que nuestro estúpido jefe ira de visita?"**_

"_**Naaa déjalo. Reborn sabrá que hacer en el momento, kora"**_

Ambos solo podían pensar en la tormenta que se acercaba a la familia Sawada y se preguntaban lo que haría su jefe una vez se enterara del tipo de cosas que hacía su hijo en realidad.

* * *

El avión al fin había llegado a su destino e Iemitsu solo podía saltar de la emoción como un niño que por fin sus padres le comprarían su juguete favorito con una sonrisa tonta, se subió al auto negro que sus subordinados le habían preparado para llevarlo a su destino, faltaban alrededor de 30 minutos para llegar a su casa y había decidido que sería una visita sorpresa, quería ver las caras perplejas de su Nana y su pequeño angelito y también de los otros niños que habían adoptado como suyos, incluso había traído una cámara para recordar lo memorable que sería la escena.

Comenzó a mover los pies con impaciencia, estaría dos semanas solo compartiendo el tiempo con su familia y había hecho una lista de actividades para realizar después de todo su hijo ahora mismo no tenia la escuela y tendrían mucho tiempo juntos, Nono había sido muy benévolo al permitirle estar junto a su familia por tanto tiempo, dio más saltos de emoción, estaba tan sumergido en sus fantasías que no noto cuando el auto se detuvo frente a su casa hasta que su subordinado lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

"_**Señor hemos llegado" **_hablo su subordinado mientras abría la puerta del auto y se inclinada ante él. Fue cuando Iemitsu noto que estaba en casa, una sonrisa tonta apareció en su cara y con pasos apresurados salió del auto y se dispuso a despedir al conductor.

"_**No tienes porque ser tan formal Michael en torno a mí y gracias por tu bien trabajo" **_su subordinado sonrió brillantemente ante el halago de su jefe _**"Puedes irte. Ya no te necesitare mas"**_

"_**Entendido jefe" **_con esto Michael subió al auto y se marcho poco después de ver a su jefe entrar con seguridad a la pequeña vivienda.

Iemitsu abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa pensando en que diría su mujer al entrar y sabiendo que sería tratado como un rey cuando al fin entrara, cuando observo dentro noto que no había nadie, eso lo decepciono un poco, examino minuciosamente cada habitación y los detalles de la casa que no estaban presentes desde que había visitado su hogar la última vez.

Entro a la cocina que también estaba vacía, suspiro en decepción porque la cocina era el lugar en que siempre estaba su mujer, al fin noto una nota que estaba en el refrigerador.

_**Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun saldré de compras con los niños y no volveré hasta**_

_**en la tarde. Pórtense bien mientras no estoy**_

_**Att. Mamma**_

¿Pórtense bien? Eso era extraño viniendo de su mujer aunque era probable que se refería a las travesuras del tutor de su hijo porque Nana no era del tipo de personas que diría algo así, decidió ignorarlo y procedió a buscar a su hijo lindo, lo más probable es que estaría en su habitación. Se dirigió al segundo piso donde se encontraban la habitaciones, con paso lento camino al cuarto de su hijo pero un ruido lo hizo detenerse "ngh"¿Qué carajos había sido eso? Tenía una idea muy clara de lo que podría estar sucediendo en la habitación de su hijo, ese ruido se había escuchado como su hijo pero se negaba a creer que su Tsu-kun estuviera con un chico, el siempre había estado enamorado de Sasagawa Kyoko así que no había razón para que estuviera con otra persona. Camino un poco mas hasta posicionarse frente a la puerta, con vacilación empezó a abrirla y se asomo en el pequeño espacio que había dejado abierto y empezó a examinar la habitación y lo que vio lo hizo congelarse, su precioso hijo se encontraba recostado en su cama con la cara sonrojada y gimiendo sin pudor, un poco de saliva de escurría de la comisura de sus labios y estaba totalmente desnudo y encima de el se encontraba ¿Reborn? también desnudo y besando todo el cuerpo de su pequeño bebe, se suponía que el "tutor" de su hijo debería de estar entrenándolo y no aprovechándose de él y el colmo fue cuando empezó a preparar la entrada de su hijo con sus dedos y mientras chupaba los pezones de su hijo"R-Reborn ahh m-mas r-rápido ngh"eso había sido demasiado para él.

Tsuna y Reborn se detuvieron sus acciones al escuchar un ruido fuera de la habitación, sabían que Nana y los niños habían salido (Así que por eso es que habían aprovechado la ocasión) y Reborn se levanto para abrir completamente la ya abierta puerta y lo que vio lo hizo reírse como nunca, en el suelo se encontraba Iemitsu con una cara de total estupidez y un pequeño derrame nasal. El sabia que algún día tendría que decirle que estaba saliendo con su hijo pero la forma en que lo descubrió había sido épica aunque la explicaciones serian problemáticas, mejor dejaba que Nana se encargara de hablar con su suegro.

"¿Qué hace Papa aquí Reborn?"Tsuna estaba muy avergonzado al saber que su padre lo había visto mientras hacia ese tipo de cosas con su novio, se disponía a vestirse pero Reborn se lo impidió.

"No te preocupes, el tiene que aceptar ahora que eres mío y que no te entregare a nadie"sonrió al ver el lindo sonrojo de su Tsuna"Además mejor terminemos lo que empezamos, Iemitsu no se despertara pronto y Nana y tus hermanos se tardaran en el mercado por lo que tenemos que aprovechar un poco"al ver que no había replica por parte de su amante se dispuso a seguir violándolo porque estaba seguro que en los próximos días Iemitsu no permitiría que su lindo hijo se quedara a solas con él y no estaba dispuesto a permanecer en abstinencia por el capricho de ese hombre.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza como el infierno, estaba desorientado y no recordaba lo que sucedió, entre abrió sus ojo y examino la habitación, a su derecha estaba un tocador y frente a él había un armario, por la estructura de la habitación noto que era el cuarto que compartía con su mujer, comenzó a recordar el porqué estaba en su casa, venia de visita a pasar tiempo con su hijo, su mujer no estaba en casa por lo que fue a la habitación de su hijo, y en su habitación había… el recuerdo lo dejo pálido, recordaba el estado de su hijo y como la persona a la que le había confiado su protección lo estaba violando.

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió al cuarto de su hijo con la determinación de que lo salvaría de esa bestia, protegería a su hijo y no permitiría que Reborn siguiera abusando de él, al entrar al cuarto noto que no había nadie, quizás solo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño o tal vez lo había imaginado pero muy dentro de el sabia que la cruda realidad era que lo que había visto era la verdad. Bajo las escalera en su búsqueda y un olor familiar lo hizo caminar a la cocina, ahí estaba su mujer preparando un banquete como siempre y vio que sus hijos adoptados corrían por toda la habitación, al reconocer a su mujer inmediatamente olvido a su hijo y procedió a abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba como siempre hacían.**  
**

"Mi preciosa Nana ¿Me extrañaste? Mientras viaja por el mundo en las frías noches cuando observaba las estrellas solo podía pensar en ti" hablo Iemitsu mientras desprendía un aura brillante y sonreía como un verdadero idiota, Nana se sonrojo ante las palabras de su marido.

"Yo también te extrañe cariño. Han sucedido tantas cosas desde la última vez que viniste" eso solo lo hizo revivir lo que había visto horas antes, quizás Tsuna tenía miedo y vergüenza de decir que Reborn abusaba sexualmente de él o quizás Reborn había amenazado a Nana de que si decía algo los mataría a todos, aun se negaba a creer que su hijo lo permitiera a Reborn que lo tocara "Nana acerca de Reborn y Tsuna…" Nana al ver el rostro serio de Iemitsu inmediatamente comprendió sus preocupaciones, después de todo Reborn-kun le había pedido que hablara con el antes de que hiciera un escándalo pero antes que pudiera decir algo uno de sus hijos lo interrumpió "No sabes nada, hasta Lambo-san sabe"Iemitsu inmediatamente aprovecho porque sabía que los niños decían la verdad "y que es lo que sabes Lambo-chan"

"Tsuna-nii y el idiota de Reborn son boyfriends. Hasta Lambo-san sabe eso" Iemitsu se congelo ante eso, no era posible, se negaba a creerlo, su hijo estaba enamorado de la hermana pequeña de su guardián del sol, no podía estar enamorado de Reborn, era sencillamente imposible "Nana ¿Dónde están Reborn y Tsuna?"Tenía que encontrarlos y salvar a su hijo.

"Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun salieron cuando llegue a casa. No me dijeron a donde iban, solo que volverían hasta la cena"

"¿En verdad Reborn y Tsuna… tienen una relación?"

"Así es, ambos salen desde hace dos años. Reborn-kun es el novio que siempre espere para Tsu-kun" ¿Dos años? ¿Había abusado de el por dos malditos años? Prácticamente desde que se había roto la maldición Arcobaleno y después que el había regresado a Italia, el maldito se había aprovechado de que no estaba para hacer de las suyas con su hijo. Pero no permitiría que esto siguiera, ahora mismo juraba que alejaría a Reborn de su hijo aun si tenía que matarlo, el salvaría a su inocente hijo de las garras de la malvada bestia. Un aura principesca empezó a rodearlo sin darse cuenta de que Reborn y Tsuna habían regresado, y también ignoro el hecho de que Reborn había leído su mente y aceptaba su reto "Ya veremos si puedes quitarme a Tsuna, Iemitsu"se había iniciado una guerra entre ambos, uno planeaba proteger a su hijo y el otro no permitiría que lo separaran de su amado, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción de lo que será el fic, deben de saber que la mayor parte de los capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de Iemitsu y acepto comentarios y sugerencias para agregarlos a los capitulo. Espero les guste y acepto comentarios.**

**Besos y cuídense.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Alejando al novio de mi hijo.

**Resumen: **Cuando eres el jefe de la CEDEF enfrentas a muchos enemigos para proteger a la familia pero Sawada Iemitsu jamás tuvo un enemigo tan poderoso como lo es el actual novio de su hijo, ¿Que va a hacer a Iemitsu para separar a esos dos? R27.

**Rating: **T

**Pareja: **R27

**N/A: **Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero no estaba muy segura sobre este capitulo, lo escribí varias veces y esto es lo que resulto al final, espero haber llenado sus expectativas. Disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

******Capitulo 1**

La cena no había sido particularmente cómoda, al contrario Iemitsu y Reborn se retaban constantemente con la mirada ninguno dispuesto a ceder, la mesa estaba en total silencio por todos los ocupantes por temor a enfrentar al par de hombres, la única que no era consciente de la tensión era Nana quien rompió el silencio "¿Tienes planes para mañana Tsu-kun?"

Toda la atención se dirigió inmediatamente a Nana quien comía felizmente su comida, Iemitsu desvió su mirada de Reborn a Tsuna para escuchar los planes de su hijo e intervenir de ser necesario "Aun no estoy seguro de lo que hare mañ-" no pudo terminar porque inmediatamente Reborn lo mira fijamente diciendo con la mirada 'Termina la frase y te prometo que te castigare por decir eso' solo palideció al pensar en todas las formas en que Reborn podría castigarlo y que habían empezado desde que son pareja "Saldré con Reborn, Okaa-san**"**

"Y a donde irán Tsu-kun? Tsuna no sabía que decir porque Reborn no le había dicho nada "P-Pues-"

"Iremos al parque de diversiones Mamma, nos iremos todos el día" Tsuna estaba por protestar pero Reborn le disparo una mirada, su pequeño amante no debía de interferir en sus planeas para joder a su algún día ser-padre-en-la-ley y Tsuna era consciente de eso, un pensamiento fugaz paso por su pequeña cabeza 'Quizás lo mejor sería hacer lo que dice, mi intuición me dice que tendré muchos citas con Reborn por su batalla por Otou-san' y con un sonrisa dio por terminado ese asunto, solo esperaba que al día siguiente no ocurriera nada malo.

"Espero que si diviertan mañana" Iemitsu planeaba las múltiples formas de detener esa cita, en su cabeza creía que esta era la primera cita de su hijo y que la posición incómoda en la que había encontrado a su hijo con Reborn la noche anterior era una violación, pero ni en un dolo momento pensó que tal vez ya habían tenido muchas citas con anterioridad o que quizás su hijo había perdido su "inocencia" hace mucho, su pequeño mundo se limitaba a las palabras "cita" y "violación" esta es la clase de persona que es Sawada Iemitsu.

* * *

La mañana llego rápidamente para Iemitsu y con eso su nube de negatividad acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba, entro a la bañera y comenzó a meditar acerca de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Su hijo se encontraba actualmente en sus vacaciones de verano y por eso había solicitado permiso a Vongola Nono para poder pasar tiempo con él, y hacer todas las cosas que no pudo hacer con él en su infancia, había tenido que abandonar a su hijo y su amada esposa para protegerlos del mundo en que estaba sumergido, le dolía tener que abandonarlos pero su bienestar era más importante para él, el tiempo paso y cuando se dio cuenta su pequeño Tsu-kun tenía catorce años y llego el momento para ser entrenado para ser el próximo jefe Vongola, al principio no se preocupo mucho porque sabía que su hijo sería un gran líder al recibir el entrenamiento después de todo es su hijo y poseía su sangre – o más bien la sangre de Vongola Primo –y había heredado su talento como líder, el sabía que Reborn le entrenaría de la forma adecuada, un poco espartana, pero cumpliría bien con su trabajo y no se había equivocado porque su hijo había madurado en poco tiempo.

Cuando llego el conflicto del anillo y su hijo debía de luchar contra Xanxus y el resto de guardianes debía mostrar su determinación para llevar el anillo Vongola, se había sorprendido por el progreso de su hijo aunque no lo demostró mucho y había notado lo cercanos que se habían vuelto su hijo y Reborn, se había sentido celoso la primera vez que lo noto, y esos celos habían ido aumentando con el paso del tiempo hasta donde está ahora, no podía creerlo en ese momento, Reborn le estaba quitando el cariño de su hijo – no es como si alguna vez lo hubiera tenido – su pequeño Tsuna veía más como un padre a Reborn que a él, en ese entonces pensó que cuando su hijo notara lo grandioso que era en realidad volvería a su lado, con eso en mente ignoro la presencia del asesino a sueldo en la vida de su hijo.

Los meses habían pasado pero aun persistía ese pequeño pensamiento de que tal vez debería volver a casa más seguido, pero un accidente lo había hecho olvidar la idea, Basil había desaparecido, nadie sabía dónde podría estar, buscaron en todos latos sin encontrar resultados positivos, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra – aunque era una posibilidad porque son mafiosos – debía de encontrarlo, Basil es como su propio hijo, en ese momento inconscientemente él había escogido al niño que cuido desde joven que a su propio hijo, eso era algo que Iemitsu nunca noto y nunca lo hará, porque inconscientemente siempre puso a la famiglia sobre la familia, siempre había sido primero su trabajo.

Unos días más tarde había despertado en la noche de forma agitada, había tenido un sueño realmente extraño, en el, su hijo se había enfrentado a un nuevo enemigo realmente poderoso, Byakuran Gesso, su hijo junto a sus guardianes lo habían derrotado y al lado de su hijo estuvo todo el tiempo Reborn, en ese momento creyó que todo era por su cansancio y lo descarto y siguió durmiendo, a la mañana siguiente cuando volvió a despertar y encontró a Basil quien afirmo que en verdad lo que había sucedido en el futuro era real, los celos y la ira lo consumieron, Reborn había estado al lado de su hijo apoyándolo cuando en verdad debía de ser él quien estuviera a su lado, el tenia mas derecho que él, su padre era él, nadie podía quitarle a su hijo, no permitiría que el asesino se siguiera acercando a su hijo.

Byakuran de su era había sido encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad por lo que podrían prevenir que cause más problemas al mundo entero, con eso se aseguraba que su hijo no se sacrificaría en un plan desesperado para salvar a todos – a pesar de que luego descubrieron que Tsuna estaba vivo – y el Noveno había decidido que Tsuna estaba listo para heredar el pecado de los Vongola, cuando Timoteo se lo había dicho, se había sentido el hombre más orgullo del mundo, él pensaba en ese momento que había hecho un gran trabajo como padre al saber que su hijo tendría su ceremonia de herencia a una edad tan joven omitiendo el hecho de quien había entrenado a su hijo era Reborn, así que ahora debía de garantizar su seguridad, evitar que las famiglias enemigas envíen un ataque a su hogar y proteger a su esposa e hijos juntos al resto de guardianes.

Pronto todas famiglias mafiosas del mundo habían empezado a asistir a Namimori para asistir a la gran celebración que habría en esa pequeña ciudad, después de todo la Vongola era las más grande familia en el mundo y todos asistían a sus eventos y todos debían de hacerlo en uno tan grande como este, la famiglia Guigle había sido derrotada totalmente e inmediatamente se alarmo al saber que una famiglia tan poderosas como esa había sido derrotada en cuestión de segundos, sin duda el enemigo era más poderoso de lo que pensaban en ese momento, el tutor lluvia de su hijo había sido gravemente herido y luego de eso su hijo había accedido a la ceremonia de herencia, se sintió orgulloso en ese momento porque creyó ciegamente que su hijo había aceptado su papel como heredero de la Vongola, que estaba dispuesto al fin para ser el próximo jefe, no noto como su hijo se rompía en pedazos ni tampoco el dolor al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos ser gravemente herido y en muy malas condiciones.

Pronto la ceremonia de herencia fue interrumpido por el "amigo" de su hijo y estos tomaron el pecado de Vongola usándolos en sus anillos y derrotaron fácilmente a su hijo y sus amigos, quería matar a ese chico Enma en ese momento pero algo se lo impidió, su consciencia le dijo que no debía luchar contra él. Con ayuda de Talbot habían logrado recuperar los anillos transformándolos en la nueva versión X, se sintió orgulloso al ver el anillo, un anillo destinado solo para su pequeño hijo, nadie más había logrado lo que él hizo, ni siquiera Nono había llegado a esas alturas y ahora su hijo había adquirido un anillo destinado a su generación.

Habían despegado a la isla Shimon, pasaron muchos días pero al final habían recibido la noticia de que habían obtenido la victoria y habían descubierto la verdad detrás de todo el problema, su hijo había luchado contra el Primer Guardián de la Niebla Daemon Spade y lo había derrotado, eso solo demostraba que su hijo era y siempre había sido el más apto para ser el jefe Vongola, estaba seguro que los hijos de Nono serian más débiles si estuvieran vivos, quizás el debió de haber propuesto a su hijo como jefe Vongola desde el comienzo, su hijo había regresado victorioso aunque había sido una lástima que le ceremonia de herencia había sido interrumpida pero podría realizarse en un futuro próximo.

Una nueva batalla había dado inicio cuando apareció Checker Face, el hombre que había contratado a los Arcobalenos para realizar misiones y los convirtió en bebes y ahora había dado inicio una batalla en la que solo uno podría romper su maldición, el había sido el jefe del equipo de Colonello y planea ayudarlo en su objetivo de obtener nuevamente el cuerpo de Lal aunque sabía que lucharía contra su hijo, el pensaba que solo sería otro momento entre padre e hijo, jamás sintió la ira y el resentimiento hacia su persona en la batalla contra su hijo, el se sintió orgulloso al ver cuanto había mejorado y Reborn – nuevamente – había arruinado ese momento entre padre e hijo cuando apareció en su forma adulta pero había sido un alivio para el que su hijo no lo reconoció no reconoció el bastardo que poco a poco le había robado al cariño de su hijo, eso solo pudo aumentarlo el ego y estúpidamente creyó que gracias a eso tendría una oportunidad contra Reborn, fue estúpido pensar en eso, Reborn prácticamente lo había humillado frente a su hijo, las batallas habían continuado junto a la aparición del Vindice y su hijo nuevamente había vencido y fue cuando todos los Arcobalenos habían recuperado su cuerpo adulto, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho a Reborn antes de regresar a Italia, en ese momento no creyó en las consecuencias de sus palabras, quizás por eso todo se había salido de control.

_Iemitsu se encontraba fuera del hogar Sawada y junto a él estaban Oregano, Basil y Turmeric, la batalla Arcobalenos había terminado y no había razón para seguir ahí, tenía que regresar a Italia y seguir con sus deberes de la CEDEF, pero necesitaba asegurar el bienestar de su hijo en muchos aspectos porque pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a casa, ya había visto como algunos de los guardianes Vongola veían a su hijo y se aseguraría que su hijo este a salvo de esas bestias hormonales._

_"Reborn quiero que me prometes que cuidaras a mi hijo. Algunos de sus guardianes lo han estado observando demasiado y me preocupa que intenten corromper a mi pequeño y adorable hijo"._

_"No te preocupes, veré que los guardianes de Dame-Tsuna no le hagan nada" dijo Reborn ocultando su expresión debajo de su sombrero de fieltro pero en sus ojos podía notarse un extraño brillo._

Debió de haber sabido en ese momento que todo era una trampa del asesino a sueldo, el protegió a su hijo de sus guardianes pero en cambio el lo tomo, jamás debió de haber permitido que esto llegara más lejos, no, aun era tiempo para detenerlos, con una nueva determinación se levanto de la bañera dispuestos a detener las fechorías de cierto Ex-Arcobaleno.

* * *

A través de todos los años como jefe de la CEDEF había dirigido muchas misiones así como sabia como salir de circunstancias inesperadas y sus habilidades en batalla eran excelentes así que decidió que en esta batalla actuar precipitadamente no era la solución por lo que se dispuso a estudiar al enemigo antes de realizar un movimiento, su oponente era Reborn por lo que tendría que calcular bien las cosas y dictaminar un plan de ataque cuando el menos se lo espere.

Ahora mismo se encontraba entre unos arbustos en el parque y veía como su hijo y su "enemigo" compraban unos boletos y entraban al parque de diversiones, el nombre del parque se llamaba "Takakonuma", según su información en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto muy popular particularmente entre las parejas y era un sitio donde las personas solían ir mostrar públicamente su amor y se dio cuenta que probablemente Reborn había escogido ese lugar a propósito, era una forma de decir "atrévete a interponerte en mi camino" rechinaba sus dientes en frustración, salio de sus ensoñaciones y decidió seguir a la pareja.

Muchos corazones aparecieron alrededor de Iemitsu al ver lo que su hijo llevaba puesto, llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules, una camisa con capucha naranja y blanca, y también llevaba unas medias naranja y blancas que combinaban con los zapatos converse y se veía demasiado lindo con ese atuendo que se incorporaba perfectamente con su figura femenina, si pudiera lo abrazaría hasta la muerte, pero se recordó que debía de mantener un bajo perfil.

Reborn y Tsuna estaban en el área central donde había un pequeño parque, vio como su hijo hablaba con Reborn y señalaba diversos juegos y Reborn le recriminaba algo, tenia que acercarse mas para escuchar la conversación, de un momento a otro Reborn había tomado la mano de Tsuna y lo jalaba a través de la multitud de personas, los siguió rápidamente antes de perderlos de vista, Reborn compro un par de boletos y empujo a su hijo en la montaña rusa, Iemitsu inmediatamente compro un boleto también y se subió en la parte trasera del juego, las personas a su alrededor estaban emocionados riendo y discutiendo sobre lo emocionante que seria el juego, aunque el solo estaba enfocado en su enemigo que estaba cuatro asientos adelante de el, pronto la atracción comenzó a moverse tomando mayor velocidad a cada momento que pasaba, el vehículo subió por los rieles lentamente y cuando al fin había llegado hasta la cima bajo rápidamente escuchando los gritos de las personas a su alrededor, unos eran de diversión mientras que otros era fácilmente saber que era de miedo, era divertido ver como las personas se aterraban fácilmente y comenzó a reír pero paro inmediatamente al ver al frente, su pequeño hijo también gritaba fuertemente y se aferraba a Reborn como si su vida dependiera de ellos, Reborn por supuesto tomo a Tsuna y empezó a manosearlo sin importarle que alguien los viera, mientras el vehículo daba la vuelta pudo distinguir un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su hijo y como este enterraba su rostro en el hombro de Reborn, no se necesitaba saber un genio al saber el porque de las acciones de su hijo, el resto del recorrido continuo del la misma forma en la que Reborn tocaba a su hijo en todos los sitios que podía a pesar de la posición incomoda y el movimiento del juego y su hijo abrazándose aun mas a Reborn aunque ya no se podían escuchar los gritos de su hijo.

Sentía una inmensa ira recorrer sus cuerpo, estuvo tentado a entrar en modo hyper y saltar a donde se encontraba Reborn, pero debía de contenerse y no actuar precipitadamente, lo mejor era seguir observando su hijo y ver como Reborn violaba descaradamente a su hijo en el juego.

Todos los pasajeros se bajaban del juego, al instante el removió su presencia antes de ser descubierto, todas las personas comentaban alegremente del recorrido pero eso era algo que a el no le importaba, inmediatamente busco a su hijo y observo como se alejaba con Reborn, su hijo se aferraba al brazo de Reborn mientras sonreía brillantemente y hablaba sin parar, aunque eso no lo noto, sus ojos solo podían ver la sonrisa triunfal de Reborn y como ligeramente miraba en su dirección y sonreía descaradamente, eso solo le hacia hervir la sangre y desprendía un aura asesina asustando a todas las personas a su alrededor.

Todas las personas inmediatamente huyeron del sitio y el comenzó a hacer berrinches en ese lugar, empezaba a creer que quizás no seria capaz de solo limitarse a observarlos, porque si este día seguía así sin duda inmediatamente mataría a Reborn olvidándose que ya había sido derrotado una vez por esa persona durante la batalla de los Arcobalenos.

* * *

Mientras Iemitsu maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía Reborn y Tsuna comenzaban a caminar alrededor del lugar, Tsuna aun estaba sonrojado por lo sucedido cuando subieron a ese juego e inmediatamente llego a la conclusión de que novio lo había planeado porque sabia que eso iba a suceder, era algo que no le sorprendía porque era Reborn de quien hablábamos, era algo típico de el, Reborn siempre estaba buscando nuevas formas de poder tocarlo y siempre se salia con la suya porque al final terminaba cediendo, aun se sentía avergonzado por lo sucedido anteriormente, en cuanto la montaña rusa había aumentado la velocidad el inmediatamente se aferro a Reborn por instinto y Reborn solo se había limitado a tocarlo, cuando sintió sus manoseos inmediatamente dejo de gritar porque su vergüenza y rubor era mayor, a medida que avanzaba el recorrido sus toques se volvieron mas intensos y el se limito a gemir enterrando su cabeza en su hombro por temor a ser descubierto por el resto de personas, temía que sus gemidos se volvieran mas intensos y el resto de personas lo escucharan, no podría soportar que sucediera eso, aunque debía de admitir que eso había sido sexy, había sido emocionante hacer esa clase de cosas frente a tantas personas, aun se sentía un poco caliente por lo sucedido anteriormente, el le había reclamado a Reborn pos su acciones aunque su cuerpo deseaba que Reborn siguiera con sus acciones, en momentos como esos sentía que se contradecía a si mismo.

Mientras Tsuna tenia una batalla mental Reborn se limito a observarlo y sonreír malignamente al leer la mente de su pequeño amante, Tsuna era demasiado lindo para su propio bien y comenzó a pensar en múltiples formas en las que propia devorarlo ahí mismo en algún rincón del parque pero no lo haría no porque le importara hacerlo en un lugar publico o porque Tsuna iba a probablemente protestar sino que probablemente alguien los interrumpiría y eso seria demasiado problemático y ademas aun tenia que pensar en su pequeño acosador, por ahora solo se limitaría a aprovecharse de Tsuna en casa oportunidad que tuviera y provocar a su enemigo, a Reborn el encantaba jugar y sin duda disfrutaría este juego, a el no le importaba lo que dijera el padre de su amado, y sabia que Iemitsu no tenia la capacidad de romper su relación, Tsuna había cambiado mucho en los últimos años y sabia que su pequeño amante podía hacer frente a los berrinches de su padre fácilmente sin romper a sudar pero prefería seguir con este juego.

"Ne, Reborn".

"¿Que pasa Tsuna?"

"Es que sentí como si alguien nos seguía hace unos momentos y me preocupa que quizás haya sido algún asesino de una famiglia enemiga" el sabia lo que su amante iba a preguntar pero por el momento lo mejor era mentirle, aunque sintió mucho orgullo por su estudiante después de todo Iemitsu era un mafioso entrenado y se necesitaba estar muy capacitado para poder sentir su presencia.

"No te preocupes por eso Tsuna. Mejor sigamos con nuestra cita"

Tsuna solo parpadeo ante las palabras de su amante, era raro que Reborn dijera ese tipo de cosas, sonrió brillantemente y se aferro aun mas al brazo de Reborn.

* * *

Pasaron toda la mañana entrando y saliendo por diversos juegos, y por supuesto Iemitsu los había seguido de forma sigilosa, pronto había llegado el medio día realmente no lo había notado hasta ver como Reborn y Tsuna entraban a un pequeño restaurante, sintió su estomago gruñir y decidió que lo mejor seria tomar un pequeño descanso.

Tsuna y Reborn se habían sentado en una pequeña esquina donde estaban mas alejados de las personas y el decidió tomar el extremo contrario, no tenia la mejor de las vistas pero mejor que nada.

Vio como ambos estaban sentados hasta que Reborn se levanto y fue a solicitar su orden mientras Tsuna quedaba solo en la mesa, al menos su bebe estaría a salvo por unos minutos de esa bestia, luego observo a Reborn y se enojo por lo que vio, el malnacido estaba rodeado entre una enorme cantidad de mujeres, ¿Que acaso no estaba conforme con su hijo y buscaba a mas personas para satisfacerse? aunque claro Reborn las había rechazado gentilmente a todas esas mujeres que solo querían acostarse con el, en el pasado hubiera aceptado la oferta de una de ellas pero ahora tenia a Tsuna, la persona que mas amaba, ninguno de ellos noto como habían desprotegido al castaño.

Tsuna esperaba pacientemente a que Reborn buscara su almuerzo, al inicio el se había ofrecido pero Reborn le había ordenado que se sentara y esperara, no noto el grupo de hombres que se acercaban lentamente a su mesa, ni tampoco las miradas de lujuria que tenían en sus rostros hasta ser tomado del brazo fue que inmediatamente observo a sus visitante, el que lo había tomado era un hombre alto, moreno y tenia varias perforaciones en el rostro, lanzo una carcajada inmediatamente.

"Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí al parecer estas solo, que tal si te damos un poco de compañía otros tres hombres se acercaron y rodearon a Tsuna inmediatamente, todos con intenciones para nada buenas, en el pasado Tsuna habría lanzado su típico chillido de HIIIIIIII pero ahora no era el caso, había vivido a través de diversos entrenamientos con Reborn que lo habían llevado a ser el hombre que era ahora, con una voz gélida le respondió "Agradecería que se largaran de aquí antes de que mi _novio_ los mate" enfatizando la palabra novio. Los hombres solo se echaron a reír divertidos por las palabras del hermoso castaño que tenían enfrente claramente siendo unos idiotas pensando que ganarían sin importar que y luego podrían divertirse un poco con el chico "Mira chico, vendrás con nosotros, no tienes opción, y ademas somos tres por lo que claramente tu _novio _no sera capaz de hacer algo contra nosotros" ahora fue Tsuna quien se echo a reír divertido con las palabras de esos sujetos "Yo no subestimaría a mi _novio _si fuera ustedes, si se entera de lo sucedido los matara a si que es mejor que corran por sus vidas".

Esos los molesto, normalmente ellos conseguían lo que querían y les disgustaba que un mocoso afeminado se revelara y no cumpliera sus ordenes, levanto su puño dispuesto a enterrarlo en su rostro y demostrarle que no jugaba al mocos enemigo cuando fue detenido sin problemas, volteo su rostro y sintió que había visto la muerte, frente a el se encontraba un hombre en traje negro y un sombrero de fieltro y su mirada reflejaba promesas de muerte, se echo hacia atrás intimidado por la mirada del desconocido, Reborn coloco los platos de comida en la mes y se enfrento a los sujetos que habían intentado hacer un movimiento en su amante "Que creen que intentaban hacer a mi novio" y luego tragaron saliva al saber que este era el famoso novio del castaño con el que intentaba ligar hasta hace unos momentos, sin embargo inmediatamente recordó que no estaba solo, voltio a ver hacia atrás hacia sus tres amigos y pudo ver que estaban igual de asustados que el "y que crees que puedes hacer, nosotros somos cuatro y tu estas solo" al instante sus acompañantes reaccionaron y mostraron también sonrisas, ellos estaba confiados en que iban a ganar, fueron acercándose lentamente hasta detenerse en seco al ver la sonrisa sádica de su "presa."

En este punto todas las personas a su alrededor susurraban acerca de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando, muchos creyeron que Reborn seria terriblemente golpeado al estar solo pero nadie se atrevía a ayudarlo. Iemitsu al fin había notado la escena hecha en la mesa que se encontraba su hijo y estuvo tentado a ir a golpear a los pervertidos que intentaron coquetear con su hijo pero sabia que eso lo haría exponerse y tenia que admitir para su desgracia que Reborn se encargaría de ellos, a si que observo la "pelea" que estaba por desarrollarse. En cambio Tsuna solo miro aburrido como su novio se burlaba de ellos y se limito a suspirar debido a la posesividad de su novio, ciertamente esta no era la primera vez y estaba seguro que tampoco seria la ultima en la que algo así sucedía, el tendía a atraer pervertidos y era algo que odiaba aunque claro así es como había atraído a Reborn.

Los hombres se abalanzaron a Reborn dispuestos a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Reborn miro aburrido y con movimientos rápidos todos ellos quedaron inconscientes en un segundo, estarían inconscientes por varias horas y tenia las esperanza de que los que observaron la escena aprenderían del error de esos sujetos y no se acercarían a su Tsuna, eso le enseñarían que nadie tiene permitido tocar lo que es suyo por derecho.

Con paso elegante se acerco a le mesa en la que aun se encontraba su amante y se sentó frente a este, como si no hubiera dejado hace unos momentos a cuatro hombres inconscientes, y siguió lo que había planeado originalmente y era almorzar junto a su amante en paz. Tsuna sonrió ligeramente ante las acciones de Reborn y decidió que quizás lo mejor seria seguir la corriente.

Todas las personas a su alrededor siguieron lo que hacían hace unos instantes y en cuanto a los cuatro hombres pues nadie se tomo la molestia que moverlos de donde habían caído inconscientes. En cuanto a Reborn y Tsuna comieron con tranquilidad y hablaron de cosas triviales todo el tiempo, las mujeres que habían coqueteado antes con Reborn decidieron que lo querían mas y mas y en cuanto a los hombres que habían visto a Tsuna desde que entro al restaurante desistieron de la idea de intentar un movimiento en el moreno.

* * *

Para Iemitsu la tarde había sido bastante aburrida, observo como su hijo y Reborn subían a diversos juegos desde la caza de los espejos hasta atracciones en las que muchas personas terminaban vomitando, enfurecía porque en cada una de las atracciones que subían Reborn encontraba la manera de abusar de su hijo cuando este estaba en su estado de debilidad por una u otra razón pronto el solo empezaba a ponerse y creyó que al fin el día había acabado pero su alma se escapo al ver la ultima atracción a la que subiría su hijo, la rueda de la fortuna, era tradición para las parejas subir a ese juego al final del día y al parecer el bastardo de Reborn aprovecharía que el y Tsuna se encontrarían solos en un espacio pequeño sin que nadie los interrumpa, miles de ideas recorrieron su mente de lo que era capaz de hacer Reborn y tenia que ver con sus propios ojos que no se sobrepasara con su hijo, observo como ellos se encontraban en la fila y subían a la atracción, pronto empezaron a elevarse, la fila era muy larga y tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que fue su turno de subir, muchas personas su burlaban y susurraban acerca de el al ser ser la única persona que no tenia una pareja quedando etiquetado como el típico forever alone, pronto subió y se sentó, comenzó a observar en todas las direcciones buscando a su hijo, aun no los encontraba, probablemente ellos se encontraban en la cima ahora mismo, y no estaba equivocado, mientras Iemitsu seguía en la búsqueda de donde se encontraban Reborn y Tsuna estaban en lo alto ahora mismo, besándose apasionadamente teniendo como vista como el sol se ocultaba en una hermoso atardecer, habían en el cielo tonalidades de naranja y negro que se juntaban y daban un ambiente perfecto para los amantes, Tsuna deseo internamente que esa escena fuera grabada en un lienzo o poder repetir esta escena siempre que desee, era simplemente perfecto.

Reborn tomo el rostro delicado de Tsuna y sonrió al ver lo hermoso que se veía cuando los rayos que quedaban del sol le daban un aspecto angelical, sus juntos sus labios suavemente con aquellos labios color rosa que pedían ser besados, jamas tendría suficiente con esa boquita, desde la primera vez que había probado a Tsuna se había vuelto adicto a el, no, probablemente era adicto a el mucho antes de recuperar su cuerpo, jamas entregaría a Tsuna, jamas permitiría que alguien lo arrebate de su lado ni permitiría que Tsuna intente huir de el, con cada día que pasaba mas tenia el deseo de encerrarlo en una jaula de oro y tenerlo solo para el, su mayor deseo era alejarlo del mundo y tenerlo a su lado siempre.

Sus besos jamas terminaron, era natural para ambos cuando sus bocas se conectaban y eran como si estuvieron unidos como uno solo, por supuesto este espectáculo no paso desapercibido por Iemitsu quien al fin había alcanzado la cima y observaba como Tsuna y Reborn ajaban y compartían besos y se manoseaban, su cara de horror era épica, pronto fue incapaz de verlos sin embargo esa escena seguía repitiéndose en su mente, Reborn y Tsuna besándose, aun no entendía esa situación aun no entendía como su hijo de todas las personas se había involucrado con Reborn, vio como Reborn y Tsuna llegaban al fin abajo y se iban tomados de las manos al fin terminando su "cita" el en cambio aun seguir en la rueda de la fortuna, se había decidido que en cuanto bajara golpearía a Reborn, ya había evaluado suficiente a su enemigo y había decidido que Reborn no era lo mejor para Tsuna, lastima que esa confrontación no iba a poder cumplirse ese día porque la diosa de la fortuna o Reborn estaban en contra de el, todo en la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo, los movimientos se detuvieron completamente y después de unos segundos un anuncio fue dicho.

**ATENCIÓN**** A LOS PASAJEROS. REPITO. ATENCIÓN A LOS PASAJEROS.**

**POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA SE HA DETENIDO.**

**SE LES SOLICITA PACIENCIA HASTA DETERMINAR EL PROBLEMA.**

**REPITO. ****SE LES SOLICITA PACIENCIA HASTA DETERMINAR EL PROBLEMA.**

Se escucharon muchas quejas de las personas que aun seguían dentro de la atracción e Iemitsu solo pudo poner los ojos blancos y gritar como loco, tardaron dos horas para solucionar el problema "técnico" e Iemitsu agradeció al fin de que había sido capaz de salir de ese sitio, lo que no sabia es que Reborn había saboteado el juego poco después de bajar y tampoco sabría jamas la risa diabólica que lanzo cuando vio a la distancia como en esa atracción se detenía, en cambio Tsuna solo movía la cabeza antes las locuras de su novio.

Ya era muy tarde e Iemitsu al fin salia del parque de atracciones, estaba rodeado de un aura depresiva y prácticamente se arrastraba del lugar maldiciendo a Reborn y como no había tenido la oportunidad de golpearlo, necesitaba una forma de liberar su estrés.

"Oye cuando vea a ese sujeto me las pagara"

"Es una lastima que no hayamos podido llevarnos a ese lindura"

"Estoy de acuerdo, era muy caliente y sexy"

"Les recuerdo que ese sujeto nos golpeo por mirar a esa lindura"

"Solo tuvo suerte"

Iemitsu vio como cuatro hombres pasaban frente a el, y cuando los vio bien supo que eran los idiotas que habían acosado a su hijo antes, bueno, había encontrado su fuente para liberar su estrés.

"Disculpen caballeros" todos se voltearon a verlo y el líder el cual había intentado algo con su Tsuna antes se acerco desafiante.

"Cállate viejo, es que acaso no sabes quienes somos" sonrisa de Iemitsu se hizo mas brillante "Por supuesto que lo se. Ustedes son los imbéciles que acosaron a mi hijo hoy en el parque" pronto su sonrisa fue sustituida por una mirada aterradora. Ese días todos a un radio de un kilómetro escucharon gritos de dolor por un grupo de personas, y se dice que estuvieron internados en la U.C.I por múltiples golpes y quemaduras de tercer grado, esas personas jamas se recuperaron del terror que vivieron un sábado en la noche en el parque de atracciones.

* * *

En la casa Sawada se encontraban cenando todos como siempre lo hacían y Nana rompió el silencio e intento saciar su curiosidad "Entonces como les fue en el parque chicos. Se divirtieron" ambos sonriendo aunque la razón por la que lo hacían era distinta, Tsuna recordó lo mucho que se había divertido y Reborn recordó que probablemente Iemitsu seguía atrapado en la rueda de la fortuna, eso le enseñaría a subestimar al hirman numero en el mundo.

Nana miro confundida a ambos y recordó otro detalle "Saben donde esta Iemitsu. Salio de la casa temprano y aun no ha vuelto"

"No te preocupes Mamma" contesto Reborn despreocupado "Solo salio a dar una vuelta" mientras daba su sonrisa marca Reborn. Tsuna solo movió la cabeza, jamas habría un día en el que su amante no le arruine la vida a alguien.

**Continuara**

* * *

**The Scarlet Ghost:** espero que no hayas dañado la notebook cuando casi la arrojaste, no me hago responsable de los daños y perjuicios.

**Mooniemouse27: **Decidí tomar tu sugerencia para este capitulo y espero que esta era tu idea de Iemitsu como "acosador"

**Franbel: ** Aquí te traigo un nuevo capitulo y esto es solo el inicio del duelo entre ambos.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Aquí este el nuevo capitulo y gracias por tu comentario.

**MissDinosaur: **Reborn gano este pequeño duelo y gracias por comentar en esta historia y me alegras saber que te gusto la introducción.

**Yuu-No-Shiro: **Espero que no me demandes y no creo que intentes correr el riesgo por yo estudio Derecho en la Universidad, me alegra que haya colaborado a hacerte adicta a esta pareja.

**Tsunashio-Sawada: **Gracias por el comentario y espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo.

**Seleina: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia kufufufu la guerra solo esta comenzando.

**Hibary-kyo: **No te preocupes que planeo incorporar a Hibari y Mukuro mas adelante y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

**Ever Army: **De hecho ya había pensado en lo que dijiste en tu comentario y ya tengo planeado lo que hare pero no te olvides que Tsuna es mas maduro y considere un poco lo del 8059, seria una buena pareja secundaria.

**Usagi grecia desu: **Para ser sincera creí que seria lo mejor que Iemitsu se enterara de esa forma y aquí esta su primer duelo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Mizuki-chan24: **Gracias por el comentario y realmente me tarde mucho en actualizar aunque lo compense haciendo un poco largo el capitulo.

**Al fin he terminado el segundo capitulo, gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron porque incluso un pequeño comentario me hace feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, les prometo que en cuanto pueda subire el siguiente capitulo... besos y cuídense.**

**Ciao**


End file.
